It's just a tattoo Steven
by Landon Richardson
Summary: Danny couldn't figure out what all the fuss was about, it was just a tattoo… yeah a large one right smack between his shoulder blades but still there was no need for this reaction, was there? (Part two of the 'we're something alright' Saga) - McDanno
1. Prologue - Just get it done already

It's just a tattoo Steven

By

Landon Richardson

Disclaimer

**The characters of Danny 'Danno' Williams, Steve McGarrett, Chin Ho Kelly and Kono Kalakaua do not belong to me in any shape of form.**

**The character of Rebecca ' Becca' Williams does though so please do not use without first asking permission.**

Author Note

**I'm not sure where this idea came from, probably from my other McDanno story where Danny was thinking about tattoos. Personally I love them and I like the thought of Danny having them and the others not knowing about them because they are hidden away from view, I like people having sides to them that others don't see.**

**I'm feeling depressed at the moment hence why I wrote this to try and cheer myself up. I think it will be three chapters long so it will probably be end up being more like six chapters lol.**

**Hopefully you'll enjoy it!**

Overall summary

**It was just a simple tattoo and yet Steve couldn't think of anything else. He was pretty sure Danny had got it just to mess with him so he was going to make sure that he messed with him back. Two could play that game after all.**

Chapter Summary

"**You've been talking about it for two years now, just grow a pair and do it"**

Overall romance

**Steve McGarrett/Danny Williams**

Other notes

**Awesome Brother and Sister moment's ahead! Because Danny quite frankly deserves one awesome sibling…. Yes Matt that is a dig at you!**

Saga

**Part of the 'we're something alright' Saga**

* * *

><p><span>Prologue<span>

Just get it done already

* * *

><p>"I don't get what the big fuss is Dan, if you want to get it done then just get it done, you've been going on and on about this for the past two years so just grown a pair and do it. To be frank with you the whole will you, won't you is getting a bit tedious"<p>

Danny Williams rolled his eyes, twisting his head on the back of the sofa to look at his younger sister Becca. He had come home to New Jersey for a week just needing to experience the cold again, to remind himself that there were other seasons out there that weren't just made up of sunshine and warmth. It had been snowing when he had arrived and his heart had soared at the familiar sight, one day he would need to bring his partner Steve McGarrett with him when he came back just so he could see what December was really meant to be like.

"I know, I know Becca" He said waving a hand at her before he lifted his beer bottle and took a swig of it, relishing the peace. His parents were off at a Christmas concert of some kind. They had offered to stay and keep him company but Danny had waved them off. He loved them, he really did but three days straight of their company, being taken around shopping with them as well as countless dinners with his siblings had taken his toll leaving him with a desire to be alone for a few hours. He had happily helped them out of the door, telling them to have fun before he had gone back into the living room and collapsed on the sofa, turning on the TV and finding an ice hockey game.

He had been fifteen minutes into watching it when the living room door had opened and Becca had walked in, wrapped up warmly and holding the welcome sight of a twelve pack of beer in her arms. She had dumped them on the coffee table, thrown off her coat and settled down next to him, her dark eyes fixed on the screen.

Danny liked all his siblings but if he had a favourite it was probably Rebecca, they were the closest in age of each other with only two and a bit years between them and they just got along even though they looked different from each other, Becca having inherited the dark hair and eyes of their Dad while Danny had their mother's blond hair and blue eyes.

"If you know then why don't you do it?" She asked "I'm a tattoo artist Dan, I would do it for you for free if you just said the word" She stated, crossing her arms over her chest as she met his gaze with a challenging look.

"It would need to be designed and-"

"And nothing" Becca interrupted with a roll of her eyes. "Did you not hear me when I said that you had been going on and on about this for two years? Dan I've already designed the tattoo for you and for the record I'd like to say that I've outdone myself with it" She said proudly. Danny raised an eyebrow at her.

"What have you done?" He asked curiously. Becca shifted on the sofa so she was facing him, long legs curled up beneath her.

"A Tribal Dragon" She told him, brown eyes glinting excitedly at him "Turn round"

Danny stared at her for a moment before he rolled his eyes and turned on the sofa so his back was facing her.

"Now what?" He asked, smiling when she lightly hit his shoulder with her hand.

"Hush up and I'll tell you" She told him before she began speaking, her voice warm with barely suppressed enthusiasm. "It's going to be a large one, bigger than your other one, probably about this wide" She said thoughtfully places one hand on either of his shoulder blades "So it would go across the whole expanse of your upper back" She remarked, running her hand across it to show him what she meant. "I don't think it should be in bright colours so I made it black and red like your other one. Figured you might as well keep the same theme going. The dragon is going to be in a tribal design, so the vertical length of it will come just below your shoulder blade. I've designed it so that it can't be seen unless you strip down and go topless. If you've got a t-shirt on or a shirt then the material will hide it from view, obviously if you're wearing white though and you get it wet then its possible it will be seen but that would be a risk you would have to take" She told him, "You can turn back now" She remarked, smacking his shoulder lightly.

Danny moved on the sofa looking at her, thoughts whirling through his hair as he weighed the pros and cons of it. Steve had plenty of tattoos which were regularly on show and no one had said anything to him about them. If Danny's was kept hidden from view then he didn't see what the problem was. He trusted his sisters designing skills since she had been the one who designed the other one for him.

"How long would it take?" He asked, breaking the silence which had descended between them.

"You mean could I get it done before you went to Hawaii?" She asked him, glancing towards him. He nodded. "You're going back in six days right?" She asked.

"That's right" He answered.

"Well in that case the answer is yeah, I could get it done in time, you might have to come back in a month's time for a weekend for me to do any touch ups but as long as you don't mind that then we would be good to go."

Danny looked at his sister before he smiled.

"I think you should book me in" He told her watching as a large grin came to his face.

"I've been waiting two years for you to say that" She answered, holding out her beer bottle towards him, he grinned clinking his against it before he turned back to the game, only half watching it as he imagined what the teams reaction would be to it. They hadn't discovered his other one yet but that one in fairness was easier to hide but this one would be impossible to hide especially when they went to the beach on a rare team day out.

He grinned, picturing their faces.

They'd soon find out that there was another side to Danny Williams that they had no idea even existed and it was something he was looking forward to seeing.

He shared another grin with his sister before his gaze went back to the TV, this time focusing.

This was going to be good.

* * *

><p><span>Author Note<span>

**Thanks for taking the time to read, I really appreciate it**

**An especially massive thank you if you've taken the time to review or favourite or follow the story! It means the world to me.**


	2. Grace

It's just a tattoo Steven

By

Landon Richardson

Disclaimer

**The characters of Danny 'Danno' Williams, Steve McGarrett, Grace Williams, Rachel Edwards, Stan Edwards and Charlie Edwards do not belong to me in any shape of form.**

**The character of Rebecca ' Becca' Williams does though so please do not use without first asking permission.**

Author Note

**So this story is changing ever so slightly, I decided to write a chapter for each important person to Danny on the island finding out in their own way about the tattoo. Some of them will be short like this chapter and others will be longer. Steve finding out for example will be long.**

**I've done it this way simply because I want to see the way that Danny interacts with people.**

**Anyway nothing more to say except I hope you enjoy.**

Overall summary

**Danny couldn't figure out what all the fuss was about, it was just a tattoo… yeah a large one right smack between his shoulder blades but still there was no need for this reaction, was there?**

Chapter Summary

**"Dad is that a new tattoo?"**

Overall romance

**Steve McGarrett/Danny Williams**

Other notes

**Got to love some father and daughter bonding**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter One<span>

Grace

* * *

><p>It shouldn't have surprised Danny really that the first person on the island who saw his new tattoo was Grace.<p>

Ever since Danny had gained joint custody with Rachel, his daughter had been spending more and more time with him. He understood the reasoning behind it, having a toddler at home was difficult, they were demanding, they were loud, and they always wanted attention and parents tended to give them that attention which meant less time focused on Grace and her needs, needs which were increasing now that she was getting older.

It wasn't even Rachel's fault nor was Danny willing to blame her for what Grace was feeling, for all her vices Rachel was a fantastic mother. It was simply something which happened to everyone who had more than one child, especially if there was a significant age gap between them, even Danny's own mother had fallen prey to doing it and there was no better mother in the world in his eyes. He could still remember when his youngest sister Natalie had been born, he had been nine at the time and everything had shifted yet again at the arrival of a new baby into the household. Time which had previously been given to him was now taken away from him and for a while he had resented it until he had gotten over it and it would be the same for Grace. She would realise soon enough that her mother still loved her as much as ever regardless of little Charlie being in the picture.

Danny had been home one day from New Jersey when she had seen it.

He had just finished in the shower and had just pulled on a pair of shorts before getting heading to the kitchen and searching through his fridge, jotting down a shopping list of what he needed since everything in there could now be used as a science experiment when he heard a key in the front door before it had opened. He didn't react, only two people had a key to his place and he wouldn't mind seeing either of them at that moment in time. It was just a question of which one it was.

"Dad? Are you home?" Grace called out, an eager note in her voice. Danny smiled as he heard the door closed behind her.

"Yeah I'm in here Gracie" Danny called back, giving the fridge one final searching glance before he closed the door and turned to look at his daughter as she entered the kitchen, his smile widening into a grin at the sight of her. He gave her the once over to make sure she was okay, his heart aching when he noticed that she had grown taller in the time he had been gone. Another sharp visual reminder that his baby was growing up and that there was nothing he could do about it, however much he might want to. "You all good honey? Been behaving?" He asked, his eyes dropping to the small bag she held in her hand. "You come to stay?" He questioned, unable to hide the smile from his face when she nodded at him.

"Mum and Stan have a weekend thing somewhere and they are taking Charlie with them but I'm not interested in it so mum said I could stay with you instead if that's okay? It probably be for the week" She asked, dropping her bag on the kitchen table as she shot him a questioning glance.

"Is that okay?" Danny repeated, "There will never be a day where it's not okay for you to come and visit and stay with me Grace, you know that. You never have to ask." He stated, bridging the gap between them and pulling her into a hug, squeezing her tightly before he let go of her with a kiss to her head turning from her and headed over to the cupboards so he could check what he needed from them.

"Thanks" She said before she made a sound at the back of her throat and spoke again, an undercurrent of excitement to her voice. "Dad is that a new tattoo?" She demanded, moving towards him and lightly touching the spot between his shoulder blades which Becca had chosen as the best spot for the tattoo to go.

"Yeah it is, your Aunt Becca did it for me in New Jersey, she's been desperate to do this tattoo for me for the past two years or so and I finally gave in, you know what your Aunt is like when she sets her mind on something. She's relentless just by your Nanny is" Danny said, making no effort to hide the fondness which came to his voice as he spoke about his mother and sister. "So does it get the Gracie stamp of approval then?" He asked her curiously, smiling when she nodded eagerly at him.

"It's awesome Dad, did it hurt when Aunt Becca did it?" She asked. Danny considered her question before he shook his head slowly.

"I'm not going to lie, it hurt a bit at first but then I got used to it, it took her a few days to get it done and then in a month or so I've got to go back to New Jersey for her to touch it up again to make sure it's perfect, just like the other one she did for me" He said with a smile and a wink at her before he turned his attention back to his list, humming as he finished it off.

He glanced towards Grace, raising a questioning eyebrow at her when he noticed that she had tilted her head to the side and was giving her an intent look, one he was more used to seeing in the mirror then being on his daughter's face.

"What is it?" He asked her, "You've got that look which tells me you've got something on your mind" He stated, crossing his arms over her chest as he waited for her to answer him.

"Do you think I can I come as well when you go back home? It be nice to see everyone" She asked hopefully, her big brown eyes looking at him with a pleading expression which never failed to melt his heart. A fact that he was pretty sure she was aware of

"I'll speak to your mum to make sure she's okay with it but I don't see why not, everyone would be glad to see you. They spent most of the time I was there asking about you and demanding to see photos of you." He answered, ruffling up her long dark hair, grinning at the sound she made as she ducked away from him, her hands automatically going to her head to try and repair the damage. "I've got to go food shopping so you might as well come with me to make sure that I get everything you want" He stated, moving past her into the living room where he grabbed one of his t-shirts and pulled it over his head before he grabbed his wallet and pushed it into the pocket of his shorts.

"Okay then" Grace responded before she suddenly grinned at. "I wonder what Uncle Steve will make of your tattoo Danno" She commented causing Danny to laugh.

"Yeah I'm kind of wondering that myself" He confessed before he placed his hand on her shoulder and led her out of the house closing the door behind them.

"Make sure I'm there when he finds out Dad" Grace said as they headed towards the car, the comment causing him to laugh.

"Yeah I promise Gracie, when Steve sees it, you'll have a front and central seat."

* * *

><p><span>Author Note<span>

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Thanks for taking the time to read and an especially big thank you if you took the time to review, follow or favourite the story**


	3. Kono

It's just a tattoo Steven

By

Landon Richardson

Disclaimer

**The characters of Danny 'Danno' Williams, Steve McGarrett, Chin Ho Kelly and Kono Kalakaua do not belong to me in any shape of form.**

**The character of Rebecca 'Becca' Williams does though so please do not use without first asking permission.**

Author Note

**I'm sorry for the lack of updates recently on this story, I've just moved into my new flat eight days ago and I've been getting it all ready and I just haven't been in a writing place at the moment, I think I've just been getting used to the fact that I live by myself now and finally have freedom, I don't think I realised how suffocated I felt until I left.**

**I've always enjoyed writing Danny (in whatever form) interacting with others and Kono is no exception. I like the way they act together.**

**Anyway I hope you enjoy and I'm hoping to update sooner.**

Overall summary

**Danny couldn't figure out what all the fuss was about, it was just a tattoo… yeah a large one right smack between his shoulder blades but still there was no need for this reaction, was there?**

Chapter Summary

"**Wait you said she did your tattoos… have you another one"**

Overall romance

**Steve McGarrett/Danny Williams**

Other notes

**Got to love some Danny/Kono friendship!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Two<span>

Kono

* * *

><p>It had been Kono who had seen his new tattoo next.<p>

She had walked into his office on the day he was officially back at work after his holiday and had collapsed into the chair in front of his desk. Dark eyes staring at him until he had finally sighed, dropping his pen onto the stack of reports he was going through and looked up at her, raising an eyebrow with a questioning look as he waited for her to speak to him about whatever it was that was clearly on her mind.

He hadn't waited long until she launched into how the past ten days without him had been or more accurately how Steve had been without him there, apparently their boss has been fine for the first day but by the third day he had been making hers and Chin's life a complete misery, hovering over them, jumping on them for the slightest mistake, it had been just like it had been at the beginning of 50 when Steve had still been adjusting from being in Navy Intelligence to being head of a taskforce. It was a situation which she was holding him responsible for. After banning him from ever leaving 50 for longer than a day again, she had informed him that the only way she would forgive him was if he made it up to her by going surfing with her after work had finished, followed by some drinks and a meal, all of which he was paying for. Chin would join them for that part of it since Danny owed the older native as well as Kono.

Danny had leaned back in his chair, remaining silent for a second as he searched her face before he had begun speaking to her, arguing the point for at least five minutes as he tried to explain how Steve's bad mood wasn't his responsibility but he had finally given into her demand when he caught sight of the look on her face which warned him that she was minutes away from leaning across his table and smacking him hard in the face. He had hoped and prayed for a case to come in which would distract him from his promise to her but it had been hopeless, for once they had, had nothing come in for them. Instead they had spent the day in the office, catching up on paperwork which had been fine for Danny though Kono and Steve had complained about it. Danny was one of those rare cops who actually enjoyed the process of paperwork finding the whole procedure strangely soothing. The fact that he wasn't being shot at or his life was being put in danger was merely an added bonus to him.

At five O'clock on the dot Kono appeared in his doorway, clearly her throat as she lifted her hand up and made a motion with it for him to follow her. Danny had sighed, cursing himself for his inability to say no to the Rookie when she demanded something, and stood up, powering his computer down, switching the screen off and stuffed his hands into his trouser pockets as he followed her out of his office and out of the headquarters, waving his hand at Steve when the taller man came out of his office, watching them leave with narrowed eyes.

As much as he hated to admit it, it was actually nice being out of the office in the sun and Kono was always good company, they had always gotten on well from that first day when they had discovered that they had the same dry sense of humour and love of football. They drove in Danny's car to North Shore, parking up and getting out with a quick look around them, searching for any sign of the trouble which seemed to follow them around like a dark cloud. Danny stripped out of his work clothes thankful that he had put his swimming trunks on earlier. Not that he had planned it that way but his washing machine was broken and he hadn't gotten around to getting someone in to fix it yet though it was on his list of things to do.

He had grown surprisingly good at surfing, even going as far as to enjoy it though he made sure that he kept that quiet from the others, if Steve ever found out that he was beginning to enjoy another part of his life in Hawaii then he would never hear the end of it from the other man, he would get that same insufferable smug look he always got.

Kono hadn't even waited for Danny to finish what he was doing before she had her surfboard in hand and had raced into the ocean, leaving Danny to finish getting ready before he followed her into the water.

They must have been surfing for about an hour before Danny climbed out of the water, running his hand over the top of his hair, smoothing back down. He jammed his board into the sand, stretching his arms above his head as he tried to figure out the best place to take the others for dinner.

"Whoa, whoa. Whoa Brah what is that?" Danny lowered his arms, glancing over his shoulder at Kono when she followed him onto the beach, her dark eyes fixed on his upper back.

"What is what exactly?" He asked her with a smirk as he looked away from her as he began gathering his things together.

"Don't give me that Danny, I've been teaching you how to surf for months now, I've seen you topless countless of times and I'm pretty positive I would have noticed that bad ass tattoo on your back before now." She said, bridging the gap between them and lightly touching it before she moved around the front of him so she could see his face. "Has Steve seen it yet?" She demanded.

Danny sighed loudly, making a show of rolling his eyes at her.

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?" He demanded "First Gracie and now you? No Kono, McGarrett hasn't seen my tattoo yet because I, unlike him am not in the habit of ripping my top off every two seconds and preening like a peacock" He stated.

"Strange, I've never seen him preen like a peacock, maybe he's trying to impress someone" She commented before she swiftly changed the subject. "I've got to say I like it Brah, the whole red and black tribal design is pretty damn cool and the dragon is just awesome. Who did it for you?" She questioned moving back round him so she could see his back again. "The work that's been done on it is gorgeous, I've never seen such precise work before."

"Yeah it's not too bad is it? I'll let my sister know that you like what's she done, she loves getting praised on her work, course it will make her head and ego grow out of control but I think she's earned this one." Danny commented with a grin.

"Wait your sister did it?" She demanded, Danny nodded turning round her face her, taking in her wide eyed look.

"Yeah my younger sister Becca owns a tattoo parlour back in New Jersey, she's had it about five years now. She always does my tattoos when I get one done." He answered her, leaning down and picking up his towel, using it to wipe the excess water from his torso.

"Your sister owns a tattoo parlour in New Jersey?" She repeated, still staring at him.

"Yeah, tell me Kono are you going to repeat everything I say to you like a bad record?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm just surprised Danny, your sister sounds cool and she's seriously talented man. You think she would do my tattoo when I get around to getting one done?" She asked him hopefully.

"Yeah, if you're willing to travel to New Jersey, my baby sis doesn't go anywhere that isn't New Jersey unless you count New York and Boston, not since she opened the place up. You want her to work on you then you need to go to her but I'll put a good word in for you and get her to give you a discount." He offered. Kono nodded slowly, looking thoughtfully at him before she spoke again.

"You said that she does your tattoos? Does that mean that you have more than the tattoo on your back?" She questioned, her eyes sweeping down him.

"That my dear Rookie, is a story for another time. Now did you want to go and get dinner and drinks or not?" He asked her, waiting until she nodded at him before he leaned down and picked up his mobile phone. "You call Chin and I'll call Steve and they can meet us at the grill and bar on Waialua road. I know you said it would be you, me and Chin but if I don't invite Steve then I'll never hear the end of it from him." He said, rolling his eyes again when Kono started laughing at him. "Shut up" He said, pressing down on the number one button on his phone and bringing it to his ear, waiting for Steve to pick up.

"Yeah just do me a favour Danny and let me be there when the boss man sees your tattoo for the first time?" Kono asked causing Danny to grin at her before he answered her, his voice heavy with amusement as he pulled his shirt back on.

"You're going to have to join the queue for that request I'm afraid Rookie" He stated before he nodded back to the car. "Let's go, we've got some drinks to have."

* * *

><p><span>Author Note<span>

**Thanks for taking the time to read my chapter, I really appreciate it. An especially big thank you if you've left me a review or decided to favourite the story or follow it. It means more to me than you can know!**


	4. Chin

It's just a tattoo, Steven

By

Landon Richardson

Disclaimer

**The characters of Danny 'Danno' Williams, Steve McGarrett, Chin Ho Kelly and Kono Kalakaua do not belong to me in any shape of form.**

**The character of Rebecca 'Becca' Williams does though so please do not use without first asking permission.**

Author Note

**So here's the next chapter.**

**I'm sorry I haven't updated any of my stories recently, to be completely honest with you all I haven't been in the mood to write. As previously mentioned I have just moved into my own place and I think the freedom of having it and being able to do exactly what I want when I want has impacted me and my writing, when I lived with my parents, writing was all I had and now I have my computer set up, all my books around me, movies and TV shows to watch galore. I'm hoping to shake off this feeling and get back to writing so keep your fingers crossed.**

**This chapter belongs to Chin and then after Chin will be the last and final chapter which will belong to Steve.**

**I've always enjoyed Chin and Danny's friendship so it's been nice writing them interact together in this chapter**

**Anyway please enjoy guys**

Overall summary

**Danny couldn't figure out what all the fuss was about, it was just a tattoo… yeah a large one right smack between his shoulder blades but still there was no need for this reaction, was there?**

Chapter Summary

"**Wait so Steve hasn't seen it yet?" Chin questioned.**

Overall romance

**Steve McGarrett/Danny Williams**

Other notes

**Chilliams bromance galore**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Three<span>

Chin

* * *

><p>"You're going to have to go to hospital to get that checked out Brah, if you leave it then it could end up getting infected and none of us want that, mainly because of the look Steve will give everyone if it happens." Chin Ho Kelly stated, leaning against the side of the EMT door, his dark gaze fixed on Danny with a look that the younger man could only describe as pitying<p>

Danny sighed, looking up at Chin as he held his hand against the gunshot wound in his upper arm, the wound which was still oozing blood through his tightly closed fingertips.

"Yeah so Hazel here was just telling me" Danny answered, nodding his head towards the pretty EMT who had been dealing with his arm and was now talking to her partner Russell. Danny glanced to the side where Steve and Kono were dealing with the left over members of the drug ring they had busted. His eyes met Steve's over the distance, a slight frown coming to his face before he looked away turning his attention to Chin who had followed his gaze with his own.

"You know he's blaming himself" Chin commented, nodding towards Steve to indicate who he meant.

"Yeah I know" Danny said with a sigh "But it's not like this is the first time that I've ended up in the back of an ambulance because of his inability to just wait for a couple of minutes for back up to arrive, maybe if he did every once in a while then we would end up in this situation a lot less" He told Chin with a sigh, glancing towards Steve again before he focused on Chin again. "Any chance you can come with me to the hospital. Hazel doesn't think I'll be there long but they'll no doubt give me pain killers and then I won't be able to drive. I'll need someone to drive me back to the office or home depending on how strong the painkillers are."

Chin raised his eyebrow at him.

"Wouldn't it better if Steve came with you he…" his voice trailed off when Danny held up his hand.

"I don't blame Steve for getting me shot but I also can't deal with his puppy dog look of guilt right now either so it's best if he stays here and wraps things up and then when I'm done at the hospital I'll call him or head round to his or something" He said, letting go of his arm and waving it around him. Chin sighed, reaching up and rubbing at his eyes for a moment, his mind moving over the options before he nodded at him.

"Alright Danny, I'll go and tell Steve and Kono and then I'll be back for you." He stated, moving away from the ambulance and heading towards where Steve and Kono were.

"How is he?" Kono asked as he approached them, an undercurrent of concern to her voice.

"He's in pain and that's making him his usual charming grumpy self." Chin said with a grin "But he's going to be fine, he's got to head to the hospital probably have a few stitches put in, he's asked me to go with him to the hospital while he gets stitched up so I can drive him home or to the office" He told them, his eyes flickering towards Steve in time to see the peeved expression come to his face before he turned away focusing on Kono.

"He wants you to go with him?" Steve demanded. "Why you? I'm his partner, it would be better if you stayed behind here with Kono and booked the remaining suspects while go and…" his voice trailed off as Chin held up his hand.

"This is something between you and Danny Steve, it's nothing to do with us. He asked me to go with him so I'm going to go. He said something about coming to yours afterwards" He told Steve, relieved to see the tense expression on Steve's face lessen at his words. He watched as Steve took a step back from him, running his hand through his hair before he sighed waving a hand towards the ambulance where Danny was sitting talking to Hazel.

"Go with him and keep me informed on what's happening" He told Chin who nodded in response, he glanced towards Kono sharing a quick look with her before he turned and moved towards Danny letting out the breath he had been holding in. He had been unsure how Steve would react to Danny's request. The younger man was focused and tough, everything you expect a Navy SEAL to be and yet something happened to him when Danny was involved, it was as though he couldn't keep his focus if he thought even for a moment that there was something wrong with the blond. Chin had an idea why that was but he was about to tell Steve his thoughts on the subject. It would be better for Steve to figure it out himself.

"Are you ready to go?" Hazel asked as Chin approached, brown eyes focusing on him with a questioning look.

"Yep I'm ready" He answered, "I'll follow in my car Danny otherwise we'll be stranded at the hospital after they've patched you up."

"Sounds like a plan, I'll see you in the ER" Danny answered, his voice sounding distant as though his thought were elsewhere, the way his blue eyes were drifting towards Steve indicated to Chin exactly where those thoughts currently were. Chin hid a smirk as he nodded towards them both before he turned and headed over to where he had parked his red mustang, pulling the door open and climbing in after a final glance around him.

He waited until the ambulance and pulled away from the crime scene before he followed it, tapping his hands against the steering wheel in time with the music on the radio. Apart from Danny being shot the takedown had been surprisingly easy, the criminals clearly having no idea that their case had been bumped up from HPD to the 50 taskforce. It had taken them just under a day to locate them and now the smuggling ring was dismantled, not bad for a single day work.

He pulled into the car park and into the first available spot he could find which was closest to the entrance. Climbing out, he slammed the door closed behind him and headed into the hospital, shivering slightly in the air con. He stood for a second, tilting his head to the side as he listened; a smirk coming to his face when he heard Danny's familiar voice from one of private rooms.

He headed towards it, peering through the door to make sure he had the right one. Danny was in there with a Doctor, his shirt off, one hand waving around him as he talked while the Doctor worked away at him, nodding every so often as though he was actually listening to what Danny was saying to him. Chin was about to move back when he stopped suddenly, his eyebrow shot up as he noticed the tattoo covering Danny's upper back, a tattoo he knew hadn't been there before meaning that Danny had recently got it done.

He moved back, leaning against the wall as he waited for Danny to finish up in the room his eyes wandering around the other people waiting wondering casually what they were in for.

"Are you here for Danny Williams?" An unfamiliar male voice questioned him. Chin blinked looking at the tall man in front of him, his gaze dropping to the name tag which proclaimed his as Doctor Clayton, he recognised him as the Doctor who had been stitching Danny up.

"That's right" He answered straightening up. "Is Danny okay?"

"He should be fine. I've cleaned the wound out, given him pain killers and stitched it so as long as he doesn't get it wet for the next few days then it should heal easily enough. If there is any inflammation or the arm begins to swell then he'll need to be brought back in" Doctor Clayton advised him, glancing down at the notes in his hands. "The stiches will dissolved in a few days' time so he won't need to return to have them removed."

Chin nodded at him.

"I'll let his partner know when we see him next. He'll be the one looking after Danny" Chin told him, a slight smile coming to his face as he moved passed Doctor Clayton into the room. "Ready?" He asked Danny, grinning when he caught sight of the dopey grin on Danny's face which told him that his friend was high on pain killers. "You ready to go?" He asked.

"Yep, yep, yep" Danny chanted, his voice coming out as though he was singing the words. "Let's go home" He said getting to his feet and following Chin from the room. They remained quiet as they made their way to Chin's car, getting in and reversing out of the spot. It was only when they were on the freeway that Chin spoke.

"New tattoo then?" He asked, sparing a glance at Danny in time to see him roll his eyes.

"Not you as well Chin" The younger man complained throwing his hand dramatically up into the air. "You'd think no one has seen or had a tattoo done before. What about our fearless leader, he's covered in them but no one comments on them. First, Grace than Kono and now you?" He huffed, crossing his arm over his chest, wincing slightly as the stitches clearly pulled at the movement.

"Wait so Steve hasn't seen it yet?" Chin questioned.

"No he hasn't seen them, why does everyone keep asking me that as well. No Steve has not seen my tattoos because I, unlike Super SEAL, do not whip my top off every possible second I can."

"Tattoos?"

"Don't just don't" Danny told him holding his hand up. "I've got drugs pumping through my system, all I want to do is go home and rest Chin so take me home and let's not talk about tattoos or McGarrett or McGarrett seeing my tattoos again okay?" He asked.

"Okay Danny" Chin said with a smile as he hit the indicator and took a road to the left. "Just do me a favour and…

"Let you be there when McGarrett sees them for the first time, you can be there for one but I wouldn't recommend being there for other" He commented with a laugh before she slumped down in his chair, his eyes closing.

Chin glanced at him and shook his head before he took out his mobile and sent Steve a quick text to let him know that Danny was out and heading to his own before he focused on getting his friend home, a grin coming to his face when he thought of what Steve's reaction to Danny's tattoo would be.

He just hoped he had a front row seat for when it happened.

* * *

><p><span>Author Note<span>

**Thanks for taking the time to read the chapter!**

**An especially massive thank you if you've stuck by me during this dry patch and left me a review or decided to favourite it or follow the story. I appreciate it more than you can know!**


End file.
